


Crush [Matsuoka Gou x Reader]

by SilverStudios5140



Category: Free!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Inspired by kpop, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Post-Canon, Useless Lesbians, based on an ioi song, but made much gayer, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStudios5140/pseuds/SilverStudios5140
Summary: In which Gou's neighbor is really attractive, and she knows from the moment she sees (Y/n) that she's in trouble.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. (1/3)

Moving isn't Gou's favorite activity by any means, but she can't deny the overwhelming excitement and nervousness that accompanies the whole process of moving out by herself for the first time. 

Sure, her mother is upset and the both of them shed a good amount of tears before Gou got on the train to Tokyo, but there's something undeniably exhilarating about taking her first step as an adult and moving into an apartment of her own. 

Or, well, one half of it is her own. 

Housing is expensive in Tokyo after all. Gou would've had to sell herself and her future first-born if she rented an apartment all by herself. Luckily, Mikoshiba Isuzu had also been in the market for a place to stay and it had been a no-brainer for the both of them to become roommates. 

Predictably, Rin wasn't all too happy about the idea of his younger sister going off to live on her own. It had taken all sorts of convincing, and eventually a promise from his friends that they would look out for her, for him to calm down. 

Not that it mattered. Gou would've moved out either way. 

Shimogami University is her university of choice. It had been since she decided to pursue becoming a sports nutritionist. She wasn't going to let her brother's overprotective nature get in her way. 

And so, after enlisting her mother's help and ganging up on Rin, Gou finally succeeded in getting him to back off so she could move in peace. 

"Is that the last one?" Makoto asks, referring to the box she is carrying as he sets down a larger one on the floor of the modestly sized living room that is equipped with a pull-out couch and a large armchair. 

Gou nods, gently placing down her own load and straightening with a pleased smile. "Thanks for your help, Makoto-senpai," she tells him, smiling wide. "You too, Haruka-senpai," she adds, addressing the other male in the room who nods before looking away, shuffling like he very much wants to leave. 

She doesn't mind. After all this time, she's gotten used to the black-haired boy's aloof nature unless it came to anything remotely related to swimming. It's a little endearing, really. 

Plus, Nanase Haruka's triceps are gifts from the gods, and Gou could probably forgive them (and him) for anything short of murder. 

"No problem, Kou," Makoto smiles pleasantly. "Call us if you need anything at all. Although, you'll have Isuzu-chan around too, so you'll probably be fine, but still. Don't hesitate, okay?" 

She beams at him, basking in the warmth of the older boy's concern. "Okay!" She salutes and he chuckles before both of them bid her goodbye and shuffle out of the small apartment to leave her to sort out her belongings. 

Isuzu is set to arrive the next week with her own things, currently in a training camp before first semester starts to prepare for the first inter-collegiate swim meet. That gives Gou enough time to settle down on her own before getting used to having another person around. 

She sighs, stretching and glancing around a little clueless for a moment. Unpacking on her own sounds highly unappealing and she wrinkles her nose at the thought. 

In a moment of weakness, she considers calling Nagisa and Rei, but decides against it. She loves both boys very much as great friends (even if Nagisa did make it very tempting to punch him sometimes), but she thinks it would make her want to tear her hair out if anything. 

Nagisa can get too careless, and Rei too wound up with the aesthetic of the place, and that sounds even worse than unpacking on her own. 

Under normal circumstances, her mother would've been there to help her out, but she couldn't get off work and Gou had hurriedly assured her that there was no need because she is an adult now and ought to be independent. 

Besides, she knows how difficult it was for her mother to get leaves, and Gou doesn't want to burden her. 

She can do this. 

"Yeah!" she tells herself and sets down to work through the boxes. 

Or, well, she attempts to, but the doorbell goes off and she is startled so badly she falls over where she is crouched to empty a box. 

Grimacing, Gou creeps towards the door, a little wary because there is no one she can think of who would visit her without any prior warning. 

Oh. Except for Nagisa. He does whatever the hell he wants. 

"Anyone home?" 

The voice is feminine, and she cocks her head in confusion before deciding to just open the door and get it over with. "May I help..."

She never does end up finishing the sentence, she'll realize later. Unfortunately, she's more occupied with staring at the unbelievably well sculpted specimen in front of her. 

"Hi!" The woman at the door smiles wide, friendly and relaxed and entirely ignoring the faint blush slowly spreading on the other girl's face. "I'm (L/n) (Y/n). I live across the hall from you, so I figured I should at least say hi to whoever's moving in. Sorry to bother you when you must be super busy."

For a moment, Gou buffers, her brain slowly processing all that was said. "I- no." 

"Huh?" 

Shaking her head to clear the thick fog curling around her brain's efficiency, Gou inhales deeply. She will not embarrass herself in front of her super hot neighbor. "I meant, you're not a bother." She bows quickly in a formal greeting. "My name is Matsuoka Gou. It's nice to meet you, (L/n)-san." 

(Y/n) smiles, finding the burgundy-haired girl adorable. "It's nice to meet you, too! Oh, and you don't have to refer to me by my last name so formally. We're neighbors now, so let's get along well, okay?" 

A little dazed by the sunny smile, Gou nods. "Yes. Let's."

She isn't too sure of how good that will be for her heart, though. Even as she lets (Y/n) in to help her unpack and laughs at something she says, Gou is especially aware of the strange feeling of weightlessness in her abdomen- the kind she feels whenever she sees a good set of muscles. 

From where she is stood, Gou can see (Y/n)'s triceps flex slightly when she lifts a box of Gou's belongings and asks for permission to open it up. 

_Tokyo is seriously awesome_ , Gou decides.


	2. (2/3)

Making (Y/n) a part of her life is so easy, Gou doesn't even realize it's happened until it hits her when they're both out for ice-cream, making her jolt slightly and smear a little of the sweet treat on her chin, which makes (Y/n) stop halfway through her sentence because she ends up giggling abruptly at the blank expression on Gou's face. 

"Kou-chan, you're so cute," the older girl coos, stopping to wipe the cream away with a tissue while Gou tries not to die on the spot from the embarrassment. 

Sometimes, it feels like it's way too easy for her to make a fool out of herself in front (Y/n). 

It's only been a month since her move to Tokyo, and she thinks she's mostly settled into a routine of doing things by herself (and with Isuzu-chan, of course), and going to her classes and keeping up with homework and the boys' swimming. And, somehow, (Y/n) is a part of her routine as well. 

At first, Gou had taken every possible chance and turned it into an excuse to see the girl she would find out is elder to her by a year and is a dance major, and happens to be a close friend of Kirishima Ikuya's who, in turn, is close to Haruka-senpai and the others. 

Small world.

Eventually, (Y/n) had simply given Gou her number and offered to show her around campus as a senpai, and just like that, Gou begins meeting her during their shared breaks and the weekends and whenever the boys have a competition. 

She gets used to the erratic rhythm in her chest and the strange feeling of static across her skin whenever she makes contact with the elder girl. And it's quite often too since (Y/n) is rather fond of skinship. 

It's endlessly amusing to Isuzu, who is an awful wingwoman and spends most of her time laughing in the background at Gou's tendency to behave unreasonably around her crush. 

Having a crush on someone feels like an accident just took place. An accident where her logic and composure are the biggest casualties and her ego sustains major injuries. But Gou can't bring herself to care. Her heart had fallen right before her eyes, and she can't be bothered to pick it up. 

(Y/n) makes her feel dizzy with the loop of thoughts about her on constant replay in Gou's mind. _I'll be in trouble if I keep this up,_ she tells herself, but the feeling of falling for someone is strangely addicting. She didn't know that it would be like this. 

Honestly, she's a little amazed at herself. 

"Earth to Kou-chan," the voice cuts in, bringing her back to reality as (Y/n)'s amused face comes into focus. "You alright, honey?" 

And there it is. 

Kou-chan. Honey. Darling. Babe. 

(Y/n)'s casual pet-names fluster her to no end, even if she is the one who asked to be called 'Kou' in the first place. Gou had never been fond of her boyish real name to begin with, always preferring the feminine version of it, but something about the way (Y/n) says it makes her feel like her heart is exploding. 

It's not just her, though. Over time, Gou has noticed that almost everyone looks a little taken by (Y/n) when they first meet her. It's hard to _not_ fall for the casual grace and effortless charm and confidence that the young woman exudes. Even the ever aloof Nanase Haruka had found himself more drawn in by the dancer than he usually is by most other people.

Considering what she's seen of Kirishima Ikuya's easily flustered personality, she wonders how he hasn't yet died of blood rush to his head, having known (Y/n) from when they went to the same middle and high school in America. 

Not that Gou can speak. She's a fool for (Y/n) after all.

She swallows. "I'm fine. Just thinking." 

Nodding, the elder girl shrugs. "Okay." Then she perks up, having remembered something. "Oh! We're having a showcase next week. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" 

Gou nods, smiling brightly. "Of course!" 

Laughing at her excitement, (Y/n) reaches across to lightly pinch Gou's cheek. "So cute," she remarks. "Careful, Kou-chan. At this rate, you'll make me fall for you." She punctuates the statement with a teasing smile thrown over her shoulder and Gou sighs as she speeds up to match her pace. 

_Goodbye to leading a peaceful life._


	3. (3/3)

Gou can feel her heart pounding, and she wonders if (Y/n) can too. They're close enough for the other to possibly be able to, given just how loudly her heartbeat is reverberating in her ears. Their surroundings are absolutely silent to boot.

This is it, right? It has to be. Gou thinks she might scream if it isn't. 

She doesn't want to delay this anymore. It'd probably be bad for health too. The amount of nerves she feels around the elder girl are probably going to result in a mental breakdown if she keeps it up at this rate. 

If (Y/n) isn't gonna do it now, Gou may as well begin planning her own funeral. At least let her goodbye to the world be in style. 

"I guess I'll see you later, Kou-chan," (Y/n) says, and Gou can feel her heart dropping, disappointment weighing it down as she nods at the older girl, trying not to make it obvious. (Y/n) bites her lip, fidgeting and lacking her usual unflappable composure for the first time in the two months Gou has known her. "Bye," she says finally, tone clipped, before spinning on her heel and walking back in the direction they'd come from, heading back to her practice now that the break she'd taken to hang out with Gou is over. 

All day the both of them have had this tension between them that felt tangible enough to touch. (Y/n) had been just a little closer, her smiles a little wider, her gaze lingering on Gou for just a little longer. The entire time, Gou has had a fluttering in the pit of her stomach that seemed to grow in intensity everytime her shoulder so much as brushed the other girl's. 

It had felt like the perfect moment to make some sort of move, because she knows for sure by now that (Y/n) shares the same attraction. Gou has spent enough time toeing the line of their friendship, combing reactions and searching for reciprocation. (Y/n) has been dropping hints too. 

Only a moment ago, she had leaned in so close, her fingers curled around Gou's, that the younger girl had been sure she was going to kiss her and finally end their constant back and forth. 

But then (Y/n) had pulled back and that leads up to now, when they're walking in opposite directions, leaving behind all the word that are left unsaid as always between them. Gou can feel them slowly building into distance that stems from the both their frustrations at the lack of development. 

She decides she's rather of sick of it. She's sick of waiting. 

So, nodding to herself, Gou turns right back around and marches forward to hunt down her crush and put both of them out of their misery. She is woman on a mission. Gou has never hesitated in doing the things that would get her what she wants. 

She isn't going to let this be any different. If (Y/n) doesn't make her move, then Gou will simply have to do it for the both of them. 

"(Y/n)-san!" she yells the moment she spots the girl she's looking for, sprinting towards her when (Y/n) stops and turns around, obviously puzzled. 

Her eyes are wide as she watches Gou run towards her, dangerous resolve burning in her crimson eyes, and before she can say anything, Gou is already firing away. 

"Just now," she says, "why didn't you do it?"

Blinking slowly, (Y/n)'s pretty features shift into an expression of vague confusion. "Huh?" 

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Gou clarifies, her frustration momentarily making her immune to any semblance of discomfiture. "You were going to, but then you didn't. Why?"

(Y/n)'s cheeks take on a rosy hue, and absently, Gou realizes she has never seen the older girl blush. She decides she quite likes this flustered side of (Y/n), resolving to bring it out more often. 

"I don't know," (Y/n) mutters, looking at a point over Gou's shoulder. "I got scared, I guess. I mean, I didn't even know for sure if you like girls, let alone me." 

_Oh,_ Gou thinks. Of course. How could she simply assume that her crush is unaffected by doubt and nerves? It's natural, but for some reason, she's filled with a strange kind of warmth for (Y/n). 

She smiles, her own nerves beginning to hit her as she fiddles with her fingers, face slowly turning pink. "I do like girls," she confirms, "and I really like you, (Y/n)-san." 

(Y/n) exhales slowly, nibbling on her lip as she reaches for Gou's hands and takes them in her own, linking their fingers and slowly looking into the girl's eyes. 

_It's okay,_ Gou wants to tell her. She would have if it weren't for the sudden dryness in her throat that made her feel like _she_ wasn't quite okay herself. 

When (Y/n) nears her, Gou remains absolutely still, and when they finally, _finally_ kiss, she thinks the world stills too. It feels like something has clicked into place, and her pounding heart finally eases up it pace as the knot in her chest loosens and unravels like honey in her veins. 

Gou had been expecting the older girl to take the lead given her age and confidence, but she thinks she kind of likes this better. This respect and room for the both of them to move and explore in equal chances. 

Belatedly, she remembers that ought to be the basic of any relationship. 

When (Y/n) pulls away, her cheeks are stained with a blush and she looks the prettiest Gou has seen her, so much so that she holds her breath for just a second longer before letting it go in a wide smile of relief. 

"(Y/n)-san, you're really cute too!"

Surprised, the girl starts laughing and then she's pulling Gou into a hug that feels so right, Gou thinks she could live like this forever. 

"When did you get so suave, Kou-chan?" (Y/n) asks. 

"I've always been like this," Gou brags before pausing. "You just made me really nervous. And I think I forgot that just because I got so flustered didn't mean you wouldn't be the same. I'm sorry for expecting you to make all the moves."

Pulling away, (Y/n) brushes Gou's hair away from her face and kisses her softly again. 

_Oh, I could get used to this._

"Don't apologize. I really thought I was about to kiss you earlier too." Her soft smile morphs into a smirk that does all sorts of unholy things to Gou. "I'm really glad I got to see you all pissed and bothered though. That was super hot, Kou-chan." 

"I was really annoyed, you know," Gou huffs, determined to not get flustered even her neck was heating up under her ponytail. 

Grinning, (Y/n) pinches her cheek. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you soon, _girlfriend._ Promise." 

That's right. (Y/n) was no longer just a crush. 

_Girlfriend,_ Gou thinks, grinning slowly. _I like the sound of that._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very loosely based off of Crush by ioi. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought about this. 


End file.
